Idolised
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Beast and Lewie had grown up and moved their idolisation to Aidan and their older brother Ethan, idols they planned on getting.
1. Chapter 1

**Idolised**

**Chapter 1.**

"I TOLD YOU!" Beast cried, pointing wildy out the window with a grin. "I told you they were working out!"

The thirteen-year-old excitement growing as his twin's mouth dropped when it was revealed that Beast was indeed correct. In the backyard of the Diaz household was both their older brother, seventeen-year-old Ethan Diaz and the boy dating their sister, eighteen-year-old Aidan Peters.

Something about the teens quickly caught the attention of the thirteen-year-olds.

They were shirtl_s_ess, dripping with sweat as the dragged a tire from one end of the yard to the other. They had bulging muscles strained in effort, and Ethan's tanned body was looking slightly more red. Aidan was dragging a little behind, but the twins' eyes were glued to him. They wore baggy sweatpants that showed off that at the very least Aidan was wearing nothing underneath. Lewie noticed it first and pointed this out to Beast, both wondering how hung he was.

Two boys that had very quickly become the real-life idols of the two young just-teenagers, who had grown out of their idolisation of trashmen.

Very quickly Beast and Lewie were rocking little hardons in their pants as their watched. Beast slipped a hand inside, wrapping it around his four-inch tan cock and squeezing it. Lewie, however, took hold of his twin's small ass and felt around it, moaning as he stared at Ethan and Aidan's godly chests.

"L-Lewie…" Beast giggled, as he felt his twins hand on his small butt. He didn't protest it however and instead leaned towards his twin brother. A finger slipped between his crack, pressing down on the tiny hole hidden back there.

"What?" The other boy whispered, his mouth agape. "You know… If I had lube, it could be in you?"

Beast simply blushed and giggled further, the teen resting against his twin slightly. The boys having gotten closer ever since they had worked out the world of pleasure and how being twins, allowed them to know what made each other feel the best.

"If we had lube _they_ could be in _us_." Happy to have his twin to lean on and perv on their idols together, Beast let out a small moan of pleasure. He was watching as Aidan's cock bounced around in his loose pants and drooled imagining what it really looked like. He only got to see Lewie's dick, and while an inch bigger, it wasn't all that much. Gasping suddenly, Beast saw Aidan reach into his pants, scratching his surely hairy balls. Beast imitated the older boy, cupping his tiny sac and moaning louder as the egg-shaped orbs twitched in his palm.

Lewie couldn't help but release a moan at the thought. "We so have to try and get them to fuck us! I'm sick of having to just _guess _what their cocks look like… since Ethan won't wank with us in the room,"

Which was something that had the teens both pouting.

Aidan pulled his hand out before crossing the yard to pick on a set of weights he had brought over. With every curl his biceps bulged and his abs flexed, in direct view of the twins. Lewie was a sucker for abs, so ran off suddenly. His lack of presence went unnoticed by Beast, who stared at their big brother's ass as he bent over to pick on the tire. The boy feeling his young cock throb from the sight of his brother's juicy looking ass, which in Beast's mind was nearly as hot as his older brother's chiselled six-pack abs.

Lewie came back with a pair of binoculars and was instantly back to spying on his neighbour's sexy bare chest, watching the ripped, lean muscle drip with sweat that he found himself picturing having to lick up if he was there worshiping that body. Although their brother had a better body, muscular and toned, Aidan's lean form captivated the boys. They always drooled when watching him; especially after lacrosse practise when he would strip his jersey in the backyard, or come to say hi to Harley in his blue undershirt.

It had been their best decision to help Aidan and Harley hook up.

Though they were a little jealous that Harley now had access to the massive looking cock that was bulging those sweat shorts. With the twins having a feel from the way they had caught Harley walking, that she had at least attempted to take their neighbour.

"What do you think they're talking about?" One of the older boys started saying something, walking towards the other. Lewie raised an eyebrow, since usually workout was quiet time. "D-did they see us or something!?"

"T-They can't!" Beast freaked out.

Luckily for the panicking twins, they _hadn't _been seen or caught.

Aidan took a sip of his energy drink and broke off with a smirk. Speaking words that failed to reach the twins, he suddenly pulled down the hem of his sweats and let his thickish six-and-a-half inch cock flop out right in the middle of the Diaz' backyard. The eighteen-year-old wasn't hard, but even his semi-soft size had the twins feeling dizzy.

"H-Holy…" Beast exclaimed.

"W-woah!" Lewie responded, just as shocked.

The twins felt like they could die happy. Beast's cock throbbed like crazy in his grip and he could feel Lewie's hand tightening on his ass cheek. But to make things worse, they kept watching. He wrapped around the length and began to slowly pump it, allowing them to watch as it slowly came to life and filled his grip. Aidan was smirking from ear-to-ear, bobbing his cock up and down intimidatingly.

Something about that just made Ethan laugh, who followed suite by pulling out _his_ cock to show off to his best friend. It was a little harder to see because of the angle, but Lewie could see that it was definitely girthier than Aidan's and could even be longer. He moaned loudly, his little pink tongue falling out.

"L-Lewie… pinch m-me… I'm dreaming this, right?" Beast whispered, the boy's mouth dropped open as he stared through the binoculars as the view of Aidan and Ethan's cocks meeting in the middle of their close huddle. Their mushroom heads, _just _not touching.

"Pinch me first…" In his shock, Lewie pressed his finger _hard_ against Beast's hole.

Something that had a few impacts.

The moan that escaped his little brother's mouth from the finger pressing against his hole, worked its way out of their spying spot and towards the teenage boys. Who forced their cocks back into the sweats and looked around in confusion, luckily for the twins they were unable to pinpoint where or who the sound came from. In the end it sparked a small argument between them that Lewie and Beast watched, their little brown eyes peeking over the windowsill. Each of the older boys thought that the other had made the sounds, turned on by the sight of a cock.

Ethan smacked Aidan's ass and shoved him towards the gate with a lustful growl. Although the twins could not hear it, he was growling: "_I'm going to break your fag ass,_"

Aidan surprised him with a smirk, "_Only if I break yours back!_"

The twins were confused when they saw a smirk cross their older brother's face, who openly dropped Aidan's ass through the sweat shorts before pushing Aidan into his yard. The gate swinging close and leaving two very confused thirteen-year-old boys, who wondered what they had just seen. Their _straight _brother had just groped the ass of their sister's boyfriend, in a way that made it seem like Ethan was going to be inside of it.

Leaving them to wonder, were Aidan and Ethan going to have sex?

"D-Did that just happen?" Lewie asked shocked, eyes bulging.

Beast was pouting heavily, almost banging on the window. "I-It better not! We've wanted that for months, Lewie!"

"I k-know! We even followed Aidan and Harley around for a week to see if they would do it!" Lewie whined back, groaning in remembrance. "They just made out… a lot."

"I told you that we should have put a camera in Aidan's room!" Beast pouted.

Kicking a box, the bespectacled boy muttered to himself. Unfortunately, Beast was right.

"_Ugh!_ Why don't we just sneak in there?"

In a moment of genius, Beast sighed. "They would beat us up, well before fucking us…"

In unison, the boys turned to face each other. There was a little confusion in their eyes and the boys said together. "Worth it? … nah."

The teens stayed quiet for a few moments, before Lewie spoke up.

"We saw their cocks…"

"I think I'm gonna cum thinking about it," Beast said in a whisper.

His little cock was dripping with sweet precum, getting his hand sticky. After pulling his hand out, the young boy licked at his palm and fingers to taste himself. Not alone in this act, Lewie's tongue joined him to lick up every sticky, sweet drop the demon children could find. As soon as it was all gone and swallowed eagerly, it was Lewie's hand shoved down Beast's pants this time to stroke his twin brother. The boy stroked Beast slowly, both boys releasing low moans when they saw Ethan shove Aidan inside the Peters household. The boys now knew that Ethan and Aidan were about to have sex.

"D-Did you see how _big _Ethan is?" Lewie whispered back, shocked at how _thick _the cock of their older brother was.

Beast nodded, unable to say anything without moaning. Squeezing his twin's length, Lewie's finger inch closer, with his twin knowing that Lewie wanted to finger his ass. Beast's back arched lower, pushing the cute butt out. "L-Lewie just spit on your fingers! I-I want your finger in me,"

Being tortured on both sides, one hand _so_ close to fingering him and the other jerking him off, Beast was gritting his teeth and biting back orgasm. Lewie loved the assault on his twin, as it always made him so cute and cum harder. He licked his brother's cheek and smirked teasingly. For a minute, he didn't stop this little sexual attack. Jerking faster, but then swapping to slow whenever it throbbed and Beast got close, while moving his fingertip in a slow circle to stimulate the denied, needy hole.

Beast was pushing his ass out in hopes of getting it inside, but this just made his twin pull out of his pants. Which earned him a whine from Beast. "I didn't say _stooop!_"

"Who said _that _I was stopping Beastie?" Lewie questioned, the glasses-freckled boy moving closer to his twin.

His tanned twin looked back at him in confusion before blushing bright, when he saw Lewie's eyes closing behind his glasses and his lips getting ready as his face inched closer to his. Despite the blush, Beast leaned in as well, turning his head slightly to let their mouths connect without banging their noses together. The boys stood their, eyes closed as they attempted to show their twin how much they loved them through a simple kiss before pulling back and smiling at each other. While they had began jerking off together and had even gone into fingering, kissing was still new to them and managed to get a blush out of them every time.

Lewie found Beast's smile to be a _smidge_ too cute, so quickly pecked his lips a second time.

Faking an adorable gasp, Beast giggled at his twin. "That's not fair! Now I gotta kiss you!"

Without resistance, Lewie allowed the young boy to wrap around him in a hug so full of love he felt his heart flutter. Their slim pink lips came together again and due to their closeness the boys let this kiss last. Since he was used to it and liked it, Beast allowed Lewie to lead, feeling the boy reach around to support his butt. He was lifted onto Lewie's waist before the boys found a comfortable spot on the couch.

Beast rest his forehead on Lewie's and used his talented hands to undo their shorts. All the while, Lewie peppered him with small kisses and giggled as their small cocks grinded together.

"Can you believe," Lewie said then stole a deep kiss, "That Ethan and Aidan…?"

"T-that they are f-fucking?" Beast replied nervously, shaking his head. "N-No… does this mean Aidan is cheating on Harley?"

Lewie thought for a moment, able to distract Beast by letting their tongues play inside each others mouths. When their kiss broke he shrugged, "When did they even hang out last? Maybe they broke up?"

Beast giggled.

"You mean like, two days ago when we caught them making out watching that weird High School Musical, The Musical series?"

"Mhm. Two days is _way_ too long to be away from _THAT_ body. Defs broken up." Lewie said confidently, snaking into Beast's pants to feel up the smooth bubble butt his brother had.

"Just because you would be jumping his body every minute of every day, if you were his boyfriend." Beast teased, pulling Lewie closer to him, so he could snuggle in a little more.

Following around his twin's body, the bespectacled boy's hands run up and down Beast's chest. He glided along his ribcage, giggling at the little bumps. Admittedly a little jealous of the tan of Beast's body compared to his pale pink body, Lewie still loved to see his little brother being so sexy with it. Especially when rubbing his thumbs over those little brown nipples that send shivers down both their spines and had the boys bucking into one another.

"T-Tell me that you wouldn't…" Lewie blushed, as his hands made their way down his brother's thin chest once more until he reached Beast's adorably cute black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Ones that were very nicely outlining his cuter smaller cock.

With a giggle and a blush, his hand slipped into Beast's underwear and wrapped around the thin four-inch cock.

Beast moaned, arching back. "O-oh man, Lewie!"

He fucked deep into Lewie's hand, shuddering as the slightly older boy squeezed his shaft. Nicely slick with precum, it was easy to move back and forth in the tight grip to get a slippery handjob. Not stopping at just that, the curly-haired boy let go and then pulled out the boy's four-incher. Beast's dicklet was cupped by the hem of is underwear, which still covered up his tiny hairless sack. Though it was always argued that a _single_ pubic hair was somewhere on it.

Lewie took his dick out next, the five-inch length twitching at the first hint of attention and its twin laying against it. The twin cocks were warm and drooling, only becoming worse when Lewie eagerly wrapped a hand around them both at once and squeezed their cocks together.

"Ahhhhhh, o-oh man!" Beast cried in pleasure as his twin jerked them off. With one eye open, he watched the twin cocks throb and was still jealous to see his brother's extra inch. "I-I'm not going to last, Lewie! But could you still-?"

"Finger you? _Needy much?_" His brother answered with a giggle. But he was happy to oblige, so presented two fingers. "Suck on these, please."

The glass-clad boy ended up moaning loudly, as his teenage brother leaned forward and in one move engulfed the two fingers, sucking on them happily but rushed. Not wanting to waste any time before his brother's fingers were sliding into his tanned bubble butt.

"You suck them better than my dick!" Astonished at Beast's trained tongue working around the digits, Lewie rewarded him by stroking them faster. "H-holy fuck, that's enough Beast! I'ma cum seeing you do that!"

Beast giggled at his brother's words but blushed once more, this time from the thought of Lewie cumming. A sight that still turned him onto the tenth degree, despite having seen it a few times by now. Despite wanting to see it again, Beast did what his older twin asked and pulled off of the fingers with a pouting _pop_.

"Good boy," Lewie said, like the boy was puppy. While he wasn't entirely a fan of getting blowjobs, or giving them, Lewie knew that Beast would want to do it. So with an internal groan, responded with "You can suck something else later, kay?"

Without waiting for an answer he dived right back to that sexy ass and prodded the virgin hole with his fingers. It was so tight that Lewie struggled to get in there, but loved feeling the hole clench around him.

Beast's mouth opened wide as the tips started to force their way inside, groaning loudly. He was shuddering and throbbing, almost cumming from the double assault of pleasure. And while this was happening, Lewie tortured them both by jerking them off in a slow rhythm. Squeezing the heads together, then loosening around the base. Neither of them were far off cumming all over themselves. They couldn't care less about cumming on their shirts.

As the sensations grew inside of him, a fidgeting Beast leaned over and forced his lips back onto Lewie's, the love and lust he had for his twin flooding through the kiss as the other boy's hands worked his cock and ass. Beast's eyes closed in pleasure and satisfaction, as Lewie gave him his all, without expecting anything in return.

Lewie's fingers bottomed out in that sweet butt, then started to pump gently in and out. He felt the boy riding his fingers, so pleasured them further by stroking fast. Like they would alone, a jackrabbit pace.

"AHHH!" They cried out together, with the two bodies flexing and thrusting together. Lewie smashed his lips into his brother's, who responded by wrapping tightly around him. The kiss broke for just a moment and they both whispered in the other's ear. "_You're gonna make me cum!_"

Erupting in unison and with loud moans of pleasure, the twin cocks shot out small watery loads that coated their clothes and even hit Lewie's chin. It lasted for a moment, but felt like an hour for the boys as they continued to moan and grinds. Lewie didn't stop slamming his fingers for a moment, milking Beast of every little drop.

Their little tongues battled for dominance in a heated kiss, betraying each others lust. Without even realising it, the two stayed long enough to shoot a second load, as Beast took over stroking them when his twin's hand gave out. But through their heated make out, neither cared to notice. Shooting twice was easy for younger boys. Not that they could manage the size of a single older boy's cum with their dual orgasms.

Beast licked Lewie's chin, swallowing the drop of cum. After that, swallowing Lewie's tongue as the boy fought for a taste. "Mphhhh…"

Their kiss continued for a few more moments before they broke, the young teens sweaty and feeling a little spent and sensitive. With the boys dropping down on the longer couch to recover, watching from where they laid at the light on in what they had come to learn months ago, was Aidan's bedroom. The pair wishing they had the power to see what was going on in that bedroom.

Once they had recovered a little, Lewie remembered something with a whine. "Y...You have a baseball game tomorrow, right?"

Beast nodded, cuddling into his twin's chest. "Uh huh. You want me to wear it all sexy again, huh?"

Lewie blushed and shook his head.

"M-Mom questioned me about you wearing your uniform like that…" To their luck, she hadn't seen what they were _about_ to do with Beast wearing so little. "But Aidan goes to the same field tomorrow, right? We could find him naked in the locker room!"

Beast blushed a little heavier though, missing the comment on Aidan. "S-she wasn't the only one who noticed my uniform _changes_."

"Beast, _focus!_ Aidan, locker room, naked?" The other boy pushed, tickling the spent tan-skinned boy. That managed to get him at least a little back into things.

Giggling filled the living room with Beast blushing heavily. "O-Okay! Let's focus on your wannabe boyfriend…"

"Fine, guess I get the first turn with him." Smirking at the younger twin, Lewie puffed out his chest.

Although he was drooling at the thought of _Aidan_ in his sexy uniform, or even naked in the locker room with the two of them around his cock. It would be the only time he _wanted_ to suck a dick; Getting up close and personal with any part of Aidan was a huge turn on the thirteen-year-old. Heck, the glass-clad teenager was willing to join Aidan and Harley for a threesome, if he got a chance to be with Aidan. The teen knowing he would be willing to have sex with _anyone_ for Aidan.

Beast pouted heavily. "Fine! Then I get our sexy big bro and his _way _bigger cock!"

"You do not!" Lewie argued with the same pout. "I saw them shirtless first!"

Despite being happily cuddled in Lewie's arms, Beast decided to be a little cheeky.

"You can have Daphne first!"

"Ew, no way! I'll take… _YOU_ first!" Tickling his tanned twin, the curly-haired boy laughed evilly as Beast squirmed.

The pair would stay like that for a while, cuddled up and occasionally working their way into tickle or pillow fights. Each hating that they were missing the sexiness that was happening in the Peters household.

* * *

"Oh I am going to enjoy breaking your sexy tight ass…" Ethan growled, as he forced Aidan into where he wanted him.

The wind was knocked from Aidan Peter's gut as he was roughly shoved up against the basement wall, grunting and trying to push off. But a pair of strong hands held him still; Ethan had both hands pinned to his best friend's pecs and teased the shirtless boy's nipples using his thumbs. Still growling, the latino boy bit and nibbled at Aidan's neck with their hips grinding. Even if they were straight and he was taken, something was making him want to dominate the lacrosse player. Afterall, what was sexier than having someone shirtless and pinned up against the wall after _just_ seeing what they were packing and moaning once they saw yours.

"Mm, fuck you're a little forward, Diaz." Aidan smirked.

"So? Bet you love it," Sinking his teeth into the pale flesh, Ethan heard the boy wince. Moving a hand down, he grabbed Aidan's six-and-a-half inch cock to give it a tight squeeze. "Fucking hell you are hard still? Slutty much?"

"W-What hearing the sound of you moaning like a Harley as she takes my massive cock just from seeing my dick outside? It was fucking hot…"

Ethan's teeth sunk in deeper and his growl became louder. At the same time, the dominant hunk pinched Aidan's light pink nipples and his cock throbbed remembering that hot moan from before. "You still fucking think _I_ made that moan? It was totally you, dude, just admit it and I might go easy."

Aidan snorted. "You so know I wouldn't moan like that. That was totally a Diaz moan, Diaz!"

The eighteen-year-old having no clue how correct he was, that it was indeed a Diaz moan.

Shoving his best friend hard against the wall again, Ethan rolled his eyes. Regardless of just _who_ made that moan, it was enough to turn then both on enough to push them together. A hot, boiling lust for each other finally bubbled over and he was going to just take what he wanted; Aidan was just going to have to take it, wait his turn. Biting his way up Aidan's neck, Ethan felt how the older boy whined. Each bit made him louder and grind faster, with the Diaz finally taking the last before slamming his hips to press their big cocks together.

"Well, since you won't admit it like a MAN, I'll just have to hope Harley forgives me for making sure her boyfriend won't be sitting right for the next week." Ethan growled, into the ear of the freshly turned legal teenager.

Aidan tried his damndest to fight back, but all he could do was groan and throb. "Unghhhhh, fuck Eth! I-It wasn't me but damn, don't stop!"

Ethan smirked, loving having his little sister's older boyfriend begging for him.

"Sure you want that?" Closing the gap between their sexy, naked bodies dripping with sweat that clung to their abs and pecs, Ethan nibbled the boy's ear. The way they pressed their cocks together, sliding up and down into the other boy, made Ethan and Aidan groan and nip at one another. "I'm gonna be relentless on your slut ass? I won't be stopping until you're limping for the next week and my thick cum is dripping from your tight ass."

"Wh-who said you get to top me, bitch?" Aidan attempted. But his voice wavered.

The chiselled muscular boy, raised his hand and slapped Aidan's tight firm ass hard. "What was that?"

"I… Called you. _A bitch, _Diaz." Despite a small yelp, the lacrosse player did his best to come off as a tough guy.

And despite not wanting to bow to the whims of Ethan Diaz, the eighteen-year-old found himself regretting his words, with Ethan smirking as he raised his hand once more. Moment's later, the basement of the Peters household was filled with the sound of Ethan's hand slapping the bare flesh of Aidan's sexy firm ass. A red hand print, quickly beginning to form. He was pinned to the wall on his front now and had his sweats down around his ankle. Aidan's hands supported him on the wall, jolting as he winced and whined, because each time Ethan slapped his ass they became harder and more firm. The slapping sound being joined by yelps and cries of pain, coming from the embarrassed eighteen-year-old as his ass was spanked for the first time in over a decade.

Ethan grinned at his hand print, then once it was nice and glowing swapped to the other cheek. "Gonna call me a bitch again? Huh? Want to make this _worse?_"

Aidan growled but kept his teeth together, grinding them to stop himself from doing _exactly _that.

A hand slid slowly up his back, feeling along the muscles and spine before finally Ethan grabbed a fistful of his short dark hair. Tugging his best friend back, he smirked at the submissive yelp.

"So who's topping who, Aidan?" Ethan growled, tugging at his best friend hair _harder_. "You are my bottom bitch aren't you?"

"_Yessssss daddy!_" Aidan moaned, knowing Ethan got turned on by hearing his partner calling him daddy. Even when they had jerked together, Aidan had heard Ethan growl for his fantasy to '_suck daddy's thick cock'._

"You learn fast, but NOT fast enough." Ethan hissed, as he repeated the process and proceeded to give Aidan another spanking, this time giving his best friend's red ass a total of ten _hard _slaps.

After giving one last spank to the boy again, Ethan finally pulled him off the wall. He threw Aidan down onto the couch and smirked at the sight of that fine ass sitting still just how he wanted it. But fucking that would come in time. First he needed something to get ready.

"Where do you keep your lube down here? That ass needs a workout, too."

"I-I don't have lube down here… it's upstairs…" Aidan admitted, internally yelping since he knew Ethan wouldn't be happy and a lack of lube wasn't going to stop his turned on best friend.

"Well then, you will have to face the consequences. Won't you?" Ethan muttered, shaking his head. Kneeling down, he shoved two fingers _hard _into the eighteen-year-old's tight lacrosse fit ass. Something that had Aidan screaming loud enough to rock the room. Smirking in amusement, Ethan pulled the fingers out quickly and shoved them into the older boy's mouth then commanded. "Suck them, bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Managing to spit them out, Aidan winced in pain. "F-fuck no!"

"Did I say you had a choice," Ethan smirked, as he gave Aidan's hair a firm tug before shoving his fingers back in. This time there was no hesitation before Aidan bobbed along the digits, sucking and working them over with his tongue. Little did he know, this was exactly what Beast was up to at that very moment. Only he didn't get even _half_ the time that the young Diaz did as a moment later Ethan was ramming them deep in his ass. Rather than one slam, the hunk started to finger fuck that firm ass fast and rough. Scissoring him open with relentless slams, those fingers brushed against his prostate and made the teen throb.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH! Ho-holy shit, stop!_" Aidan begged loudly. But the words fell upon deaf ears, Ethan just forcing his fingers in faster.

Enjoying the tightness and finally having a willing bitch, Ethan moaned. "Shut it before I fucking shove three up there!"

Aidan's moans and begs stopped quickly, the teen struggling to take two fingers but knowing that the worst was yet to come. His best friend's cock wasn't small and he doubted that Ethan was going to be gentle. Not after spanking him like a naughty little kid. That promise to be relentless was coming to fruition, and Aidan gulped when at long last the fingers pulled out of his toned ass.

Without any warning, there was a thick cock head against his virgin hole. While he struggled, Aidan was powerless as Ethan took his wrists and kept the cock right where it was.

"Say you're my bitch." He barked.

"You're my bitch," Aidan replied without thinking. "I-I mean-!"

"Wrong answer." With a growl that had Aidan flinching, Ethan didn't hold back any longer and rams into the eighteen-year-old's virgin's hole with a forceful thrust. Balls deep with only spit as lube, it felt to the lacrosse player like his body was being split in half. He cried out into the couch cushion, muffling his scream of agony. Ethan didn't allow him to adjust, either, and pulled back before snapping his hips and giving an even harder slam deep into Aidan's tightness.

"E-ETH-ETHAN!"

Nature outside stirred, as a high pitched scream passed through the small window of the basement as an eighteen-year-old attempted to handle his best friend's _thick _seven and a half inch cock slamming into him, with no regards.

* * *

The Diaz twins patiently waited for their chance to strike, hiding around the corner leading to the eighteen and up locker rooms with a sharp eye on the doors and everyone who came and went through them. Some noticed the two boys and raised an eyebrow but just kept walking. Maybe they thought it was the girls room and desperately wanted a peek. But the twins ignored the looks and kept watch; They were waiting for Aidan to come out so they could put their plan into action. While Beast was _suppose_ to be out on the field right now, he had snuck off down the hall before anyone even knew he was there. On the walk through the long hallways Lewie had found himself falling behind a few steps to watch Beast's ass.

A bubble that was, in his mind, just dying for more than just a pair of fingers. His twin even wore a pair of pants just a little too small so his butt showed off. Through, Lewie knew that it just wasn't for him or their idols; as Lewie had spied on his twin brother beginning to get a little _close _to another boy in the team.

A _very _cute blonde named Christian.

Lewie shook his head of the thought and focused back on the door. After what felt like forever it finally swung open and Aidan came out. They could hear his voice coming down the hall since he was chatting on the phone. So they waited until he was closer before jumping him, taking him by surprise.

"AH! Jesus Christ, what the hell, guys?" Aidan shrieked.

Lewie simply grinned and took the lead for him and his brother. "We decided to come and _wish _you well for your game."

"Seriously, little Diaz? My game ended half an hour ago. Kiddy baseball is on and _you,_" Jabbing a finger at Beast, Aidan looked him up and down in that cute as fuck uniform. Due to the tightness, he could easily see Beast's little hard cock pinned to his leg. Aidan almost licked his lips at the mini-Ethan. "Are supposed to be on the field right now. You're so up to something so just fess up now,"

Beast gulped and looked nervously at his twin, before stuttered something to his twin brother and almost bolted from the locker room and towards the field, that his team was playing on.

'_Chicken'_ Lewie groaned internally. "W-Why do you think we are up to something…"

"Beast never misses a game, I saw you _watching_ my game and your brother is, uh, showing off a little."

In a movement that took the twins by surprise, Aidan reached down and tickled Beast's hardened cock through his pants. It was a short touch, but enough for Beast to turn beet red and moan softly. When the older boy backed off, he crossed both arms and grinned from ear to ear at the young boys who _so_ wanted him.

Just like their big brother.

Lewie grinned at Aidan noticing the 'showing off'. The teen decided to question him the older boy further. "Oh, and do you _like _what he's showing?"

"If they're as cute as you two… I think I'd like the other side," Aidan purred. He was going to grab their tiny asses, but someone came out of the locker room. On instinct the brunette took a step back from the boys and looked up at the ceiling. He didn't need someone coming in and seeing an eighteen-year-old boy, about to molest two thirteen-year-old kids.

It was the _very cute _blonde that the Beast had been getting close to.

"_FINALLY_! Dude! You are up! The coach said if you don't get back now, then we are going to have to forfeit!" Christian forced out, breathing heavily from the running.

Beast looked between the two of them, Christian and Aidan. Whining loudly about having to pick between getting down and dirty with this hunky older boy or making his best friend happy, Beast looked to them with pleading eyes. Aidan tried his best to look indifferent but there was obvious lust in his dark eyes. That, and Beast could see the boy's cock twitching to life inside his tight uniform, beginning to heavily bulge. He wanted to suck and ride it _so_ badly, but making Christian upset sounded like hell to the thirteen-year-old boy.

He didn't want to upset a cute blonde boy who unlike everyone else in his life, had the possibility of being _more_.

"Beast! Come on…" Christian begged. Their team was on the top of the ladder and on schedule to reach the finale, but they couldn't afford to _forfeit _any games. Despite his begging something caught the blonde's attention. "And why are your pants so _tight_?"

Lewie giggled internally as he wondered how Beast would handle this.

"Lewie showed me some magazine, I-I was nervous about the game…" Beast said quickly, throwing his twin under the bus. "How long does the game have left?"

"Not enough for you to deal with _that_… so, uh, loop it under your waistband dude and let's go!" Christian blushed, grabbing his best friend's arm and began to drag.

As he was dragged, Beast surprised everyone by reaching in and doing it right in front of everyone. Like it didn't even matter, and their reactions failed to phase him. So as a stopped Christian blushed pink and gasped, Beast started running down the hall. Followed soon after by the blonde with his own _tightness_. Lewie didn't like seeing Christian adjusting his pants and made a face at the blonde boy's retreating form, almost hissing. Still, he refused to admit jealousy.

"Your brother's teammate has a cute ass in those pants." Aidan chuckled, as he stared at the hallway the young teens had bolted down.

"My ass is better even without the uniform," Lewie muttered, more to himself.

Aidan leaned in and purred in the boy's ear, words laced with lust. "Your ass would be better in nothing…"

Lewie blushed a bright red, as Aidan stood back up and chuckled loudly.

"So are you going to tell me, what's going on little Diaz?" Aidan questioned. "You two wanting my dick as bad as your sister and brother?"

"_Why_ do you think we got you with Harley!?"

The younger boy threw his arms out, surprised that nobody had realised that yet. He started walking in one direction, towards the empty Under Eighteens locker room with Aidan close in tow. Lewie fell silent, however, as he was picturing Ethan and Aidan going at it like animals the day before. Their sexy, naked bodies and hung cocks that he wanted to be in the middle of swam in his mind. Raging hard in seconds, the blushing young boy couldn't get the picture of Ethan ramming their neighbour's ass out of his head and was imagining how loud and rough they must have been. After all, when his big brother got home, Lewie could have _sworn_ that the muscular hunk was limping a little.

When they reached the locker room that Beast's team would be using, Lewie slumped down onto one of the benches.

Standing at the doorway, Aidan raised an eyebrow. "Well there goes the idea of you two being sweet little brothers. Harley is always going on about how good you two are and how much she loves you… Wouldn't she be interested to know that you're just using her?"

"Who said we're using her? She still likes you," Lewie corrected pointedly.

"Yet, you aren't the adorable little brothers who helped her get the boys of her _dreams_, like she thought. Are you?" Aidan teased.

Lewie stuck his tongue out playfully, "Can you blame me? Look at you!"

"Hell no!" The eighteen-year-old smirked in amusement. Aidan getting a little cockier as he asked. "So little Diaz, when did you two began craving my dick like your brother in heat?"

Looking back on things, running through some older memories of when this hunk moved next door, Lewie could vividly remember the first time he had a sexual thought about Aidan. Thinking on it brought a blush to his cheeks, and he kept stuttering trying to actually say the words.

"W-Well…" Lewie began.

It had been _very_ soon after moving next door that Lewie and Beast spied out the window to see Aidan in his backyard for once not assaulting their fence with a ball, instead the lacrosse player was sucking face with some girl. She had her shirt off, tossed onto the ground and both hands underneath Aidan's shirt, making it ride up and show off hints of his lean six-pack. Making out like there was no tomorrow, the teenagers moaned into each other's lips, grinding and teasing each other in every way they could think of. Beast and Lewie were on Ethan's bed after just having jerked off onto his sheets and were still raging hard as they watched in awe. While before this, they had never thought of finding this next door jerk hot, but when his shirt came off, all they could think about was feeling up those muscles.

A view they were enjoying until they heard a screech. "_AIDAN!"_

The twins groaned as they saw Bethany, Aidan's aunt, come out in a flurry of red-faced rage at her nephew for making out with some girl in her yard with their shirts off. Sure, the twins giggled at this, but were sad to see him sulk and put a shirt back on. Aidan had cute nipples.

Lewie blushed as he recalled how many nights he had dream of Aidan without his shirt on, with the twins playing with and tease the older boy's adorable nipples. "So _yeah_…"

"So, you two were a pair of little perverts, who spied on my trying to hook up with a girl and were attracted to my nips?" Aidan snorted with an amused cocky grin. "Well since you're a little perv, do you want to see my nipples again?"

The young teenager nodded, with a deep blush. Aidan smirked as he hooked a thumb under his tee and peeled it up to show off his muscular chest. Showing his somewhat sweaty chest to the younger boy, but just a peek. Lewie's lips wettened and his small cock twitched, slowly following up Aidan's V-line and muscles to his pink nipple. Words tried to escape, but the boy just choked on them. And with his mouth wide open like that, Aidan could imagine Lewie _choking_ on more than words.

To see how the boy would react, Aidan peeled away his jersey. This left him in a tight blue undershirt that helped define his abs, especially because of the dark patches of sweat that clung to his body underneath.

"So little Diaz," Aidan purred, "Should I strip, or going to do it for me?"

His mind going a little crazy at the thought of Aidan stripping for him, Lewie didn't hear the second part and stuttered out a response. "Y-Yes… Strip… p-please…"

Aidan rolled his eyes at the pitiful request. But he was happy to start removing his undershirt, tugging the long sleeves off then tugging up from the hem. The fabric was so tight and sticky that it was an effort to remove it, but _so_ worth it to show his shining abs and glorious V-line. Aidan's hair was a mess when he got free of the damn thing, but the disheveled look was nice on him; Certainly turning on Lewie. Who stared at him in complete awe, unable to pick where he wanted to look more: Aidan's ripped chest, cute nipples, handsome face with a smirk that made him shiver or the hem of his red-and-black Under Armour boxer briefs poking out from above his pants. But he didn't need to pick as the young boy noticed his idol's heavily tenting cock just hanging there hidden from him.

Swinging his hips from side to side, the older boy's cock slapped around inside his tight clothes just to torture the horny youth. He was throbbing from the look Lewie gave him, mouth gaping and itching at the bit to jump on his cock for the pounding of a lifetime. Lewie's five-inch cock was on edge without a single touch. Whenever he would move, it would tingle in delight begging for relief. Taking a step closer, Aidan massaged his sexy bare chest. Teasing Lewie with his chiseled abs, he moaned softly as a small hand reached for his six-pack and tenderly touched them. Such a small hand, and being so careful.

"Mmm, you want to take my pants off, little Diaz?" The fit teenager asked.

Lewie gulped nervously, the young boy still daunted by being around one of his idols, who was completely shirtless.

Seeing the reaction, Aidan chuckled and responded to the thirteen-year-old's gulp. "Or do you need me to remove my own, _little _one,"

Without waiting for an answer, he hooked into the hem of his lacrosse shorts and teased them downwards, seeing the shock in Lewie's eyes behind his adorable glasses as he got a hint of just his underwear. Stripping out of them before kicking them aside, the teenager was left wearing just a pair of dark boxer briefs, a perfect fitting pair that hugged his firm ass and thick cock, Nike cleats and some knee-length socks that oddly looked sexy on the older boy. Aidan cupped his big cock, running up and down the lengthy piece of meat as Lewie's eyes followed every movement.

"W-Wow…" Lewie whispered, as he stared at the large cock inside of the tented boxer briefs.

His eyes were bulging from the sight as he wondered if he could actually handle something that big. He had only ever played with his twin brother's who was a good inch smaller and a little thinner than his own. Something that even their pediatrician was a little confused about, seeing twins with such a difference but did inform them that it wasn't _that _unusual for non-identical twins to differ in all areas.

"Cop a feel?" Aidan offered.

The glass-clad young teen couldn't stop himself and almost lunged for the tented out boxer briefs, his eyes closing and a moan escaping past his lips, as his hand came into contact with the cotton covered thick cock. Both his little hands wrapped around its thick girth, teasing and feeling up every inch. Barely fitting around it, the boy was awe-struck. Without noticing, he leaned in so close that his nose almost brushed against Aidan's hardened length. Lewie could smell the stench of teenage musk fill his nostrils, moaning at Aidan's smell. Aidan was sweaty and smelly, but the youth didn't care. He was indulging in teasing the boy's sexy cock, stroking it nice and slow before sneaking his slender fingers up and hooking the hem. He gave a tug.

"Oooh you are _really_ into it, huh Little Diaz? Damn boy, you're more hungry than Ethan for my big, sexy dick…" Aidan smirked. "Heck, even your _sister _isn't this slutty,"

Lewie blushed at the thought of his older brother and sister being sexual with Aidan, the glasses-clad thirteen-year-old a little jealous that they had gotten to the hunky lacrosse player before him. At least he was right. The idols had sex last night and from the sound of it, Aidan had fucked the brains out of his older brother and had left him with a limp. Peeling down the tight underwear, the thirteen-year-old's heart raced as he was finally able to see it just inches away. Aidan's sexy, lengthy cock so close that he could lick it.

So lick it he did.

With the thirteen-year-old taking just a small taste of the head, or at least that's what he tried to do until Aidan suddenly tugged his curly hair, yanking Lewie off of it. "O-OW! Hey, what's the deal!?"

"Did I saw you could lick that, Diaz?" Aidan growled. "I don't like it when my _bottom bitches _do something, without me saying so."

"N-no… Sorry," Realising what position he was in now, Lewie stopped taking off Aidan's underwear and slouched there on his knees. Looking to Aidan like a puppy without his bone.

The eighteen-year-old chuckling internally as he realised that Lewie _was _a puppy without a bone of some sort. "If you want to _earn _that Diaz… then you need to get out of those clothes, before I begin ripping them off of you…"

"Ew," Lewie shook his head. "No ripping, please."

"I can't remember giving you an option on the matter, Little Diaz." Aidan smirked.

Suddenly pink in the cheeks, Lewie tugged off his loose tee and threw it underneath the bench, where Aidan had kicked his pants. The young boy had a thin, undefined chest with lightly tanned skin and a pair of dark pink nipples adorning his slim pecs, able to make Aidan lick his lips eagerly. While the boy was nowhere near as thin as the ribcage showing Beast, or the muscular sexiness of Ethan, instead having a little more puppy fat left on him, Aidan found himself wanting Lewie _writhing _in pleasure beneath him. Standing up, Lewie unbuckled his jeans and tugged them off too. Taking his underwear off with them, to tease Aidan so the older boy didn't get to look at his banana-themed Boxer Briefs. However, there was just enough time for Aidan to see them.

So rather than focusing on the thin five-inch cock, adorable round white ass and completely smooth naked body, except for a small trimmed patch of pubic hair, Aidan snickered at the underwear.

"Banana's? A little on the nose isn't it Diaz?" Aidan chuckled.

"Sh-shut up, Aidan! There. I'm naked so can I _please_ get a taste now?" Sulking at being teased, the glasses-glad young boy groped Aidan freely.

The eighteen-year-old smirked widely. "Oh I don't know… maybe you should earn it Diaz. Maybe I should fold you in half until your sucking that _little _thing."

Lewie blinked. "What?"

"Oh? You haven't heard of self sucking before little boy? It means that you will be sucking your own cock? Ethan is a _big _lover of it." Aidan teased with a massive smirk. Not to mention, he had practised it himself.

He had managed to take a quick lick of the piss slit, before the pain got too much. Ethan was keen to force Aidan to fuck his own troat as hard as he could, but no such luck. It was just too much.

Lewie furrowed his brow, trying to picture that happening to him. However, it was just a bit much for him. "U-um, I don't think I can do that… _Please_ can I try licking you again?"

Rolling his eyes and pulling his underwear off and adding them to their pile of clothing under the bench, Aidan grabbed Lewie and shoved the boy against his cock. Grinding it into Lewie's adorable, petite face so the boy could lick and inhale his scent. While the boy's tiny pink tongue struggled to get a taste, Aidan was moaning softly. Lewie's cheeks were soft and felt like pillows against his shaft. Only this pillow moaned and had a tongue.

"Damn, little Diaz… your tongue is just as eager as your sisters…"

The eighteen-year-old found himself wondering what it would be like to force Lewie and Harley to suck him off together, their tongues working either side of the six and a half-inch cock. Eventually he pulled the boy back before placing the tip against his lips. Eagerly, Lewie's tiny tongue peeked out and lapped at the slit hoping to get a little precum with each lick. But all he got was salty flesh and a heavy hint of sweat. Aidan needed a shower, or maybe even a tongue bath.

Moaning, Lewie suckled on the tip but refused to go further. Blowjobs bored him; Giving or receiving. Not that he had ever _actually _gotten one, he just didn't like the look of them from all of the porn he had seen. The thought of having someone's dick in his mouth was just not appealing. He had no way of knowing they were clean.

Raising an eyebrow at the hesitation, Aidan forced Lewie down to engulf some of his cock. He moaned, feeling the lips wrap around his head. "Mmm… I don't think you can get away just kissing it. How about… I don't let you off, until you're balls deep on my juicy dick?"

"I'm not sucking your dick, Aidan…" Lewie replied simply, the glasses-clad boy pushing his glasses back as he forced himself off of his idol's cock. "Blowies are weird…"

The older boy chuckled, he could understand the boy a little. He hated having to suck on someone's cock as well, he would prefer to just get to the fun part of slamming his cock into their tight holes but he _loved _getting sucked all the same. With the pleasure of having someone tongue bathe his cock until he fed them his cream, a heavy turn on.

Aidan reached down and scooped up the little boy. He was so light that any more force would launch Lewie into the air. He was about to lean in and kiss the boy, or aim up and slam into his tiny virgin ass. Either way worked for Aidan, he just wanted more Diaz but something stopped the eighteen-year-old in his tracks. Inches from his little bitch's lips, he groaned when his ears pricked up suddenly. Lewie was about to say something when he was shushed by the older boy. The teenager looking around before grabbing and forced his hand over the mouth of the young thirteen-year-old, allowing the pair to hear something that had them growing nervous.

"F-Fuck…" Aidan hissed in annoyance.

The baseball game had ended, meaning that Beast's baseball team was coming for the locker room. Looking at each other nervously, the pair headed for a hiding spot, managing to get in before the hoard of sweaty, energetic young teenage boys came into the room.

* * *

Ethan grinned as he watched his little brother coming through the gates, celebrating with the rest of his baseball team about their latest win. The teen rolling his eyes a little at the jumping, cheering and whooping coming from the group, before groaning when he saw one 'dabbing' at the other team.

Kids were weird.

He sat for a few moments to let them have their fun, allowing a couple to leave before making his way over to the young boy. Since Beast was looking the other way from him, Ethan reached down and scooped up the younger boy by his armpits and lifting him up, much to the shock of the younger boy who yelped.

"W-WHOSE LIFTING ME!" Beast yelped, wildly kicking around in confusion.

"Your brother, dummy," Lifting Beast onto his shoulders, Ethan carried him around in a large circle. "Nice game, Beastie Boy."

Beast giggled once he had calmed down from knowing it was just his older brother and allowed the seventeen-year-old to carry him around playfully. The giggling turning into cries of joy and slight embarrassment as Ethan decided to take a lap around the diamond, with Beast on his shoulders. Ethan nearly dropping Beast on the turns. But the brothers stayed steady, running around with wolf-whistles and cries of excitement that didn't stop until back at home base where Ethan allowed Beast to slip down into a piggyback ride where the boy wrapped tightly like a baby koala clinging to its mother.

This was however where the issue began, as Ethan _felt _something beginning to push against his back.

Something that had the teen internally blushing.

"Wh-what are you poking me with?" He asked slowly, walking deliberately towards the doors leading inside.

Trying to play it off as nothing, Beast responded quickly with a nervous: "N-Nothing!"

"Bull!" Ethan kicked open the door and stopped inside the hallway. He wiggled Beast around by the legs to see what it was and found out that he was right in thinking that it was his little brother's little hard cock poking into his back. "Woah! Beastie…"

"It's not, I swear!" Trying in vain to get off his brother's back, the thirteen-year-old pouted. Kicking and struggling, the boy thrashed in discomfort. This was _not_ how he wanted Ethan to find out about his sexual side. "Lemme go, Ethan!"

"I guess my little Beastie Bro's has hit puberty, hey? You know how to _handle _that?" Ethan teased, the older boy holding Beast close despite his kicking.

Something about Beast's little wood was a turn on, but Ethan kept that hidden.

Beast sunk his teeth into Ethan's ear to be let go. He dropped to the floor and took a few steps back, "O-Oh course I do! Lewie and me know _everything_!"

Ethan growled a little from the bite and went for the younger boy, grabbing him and pushing him against the wall with his hands pinned. "Oh really, and just _what _do you and Lewie know?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Beast grinned and hummed a tune.

"Hmm, hmm, hmmmmm…" He sung all to tease.

"Oi!" Ethan snapped, smirking at the young boy. Looking down to see the little worm was still hard as a rock, Ethan leaned in close so they could just whisper. He was rather eager to hear this. "Come on, what do you two know?"

"De doo doo doo dee dah dah dah" Beast hummed, not wanting to reveal anything to his sexy older brother just yet.

Growling internally, Ethan pushed himself closer to his little brother, forcing their bodies closer as he began to lightly grind against the young thirteen-year-old. "Come on Beast, what do you two know…"

"That you're big," Beast answered curtly as he felt Ethan's length on his leg.

Somehow it felt bigger than it looked and he was close to moaning. But to his luck, the sound of arousal was held back in his eagerness to go find with Lewie had gotten up to with Aidan, hoping that his twin had gotten the first of the two hunks naked and ready for him. Beast turned to Ethan and licked his nose in a swift movement.

"_Reaaaally_ big! Can I go get changed now? I'll tell you when we get home, a-and Lewie too!"

"Are you sure you want to go and _shower_, or would you like your big brother to help you handle _this_…" Ethan purred, as he moved his hand closer in order to grab Beast's thin four-inch cock through his uniform pants, while also leaning in for a kiss with his extremely cute little brother.

Beast moaned loudly into the kiss, humping his brother's hand. Their lips pressed together hard, harder than Beast's sexy little cock. But he had to try wiggling away. So as Ethan's tongue slipped into his mouth and both hands started for his tee to slip underneath, Beast stepped aside, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry Ethan I really gotta go!" He whined, "When we get home you can, uh… p-punish me!"

Ethan growled, not liking being told no especially by a boy who had been torturing him for the last while of the game with a pair of pants that highlighted his bubble butt very heavily. With a sigh, Ethan decided on doing one thing before letting the boy going, which was to force the young boy into another deep make out session while reaching around and groping the younger boy's ass.

Once the kiss was broken, Ethan stepped back and looked directly in the adorable tanned boy's eyes. "Come and see me, _without _Lewie when we get home. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The boy whispered, before nervously making his way down the hall. His mind slightly blown by just being openly groped and kissed by his sexy older brother, something that they had been wanting for even longer then the twins had wanted Aidan.

Beast made his way to the locker room, only to find it was full of his team members. His eyes widened in shock to see that Lewie and Aidan's clothes were on the floor, kicked under a bench in the corner and now hidden amongst a pile of jerseys belonging to the other young boys he played with. They were standing around in their underwear giggling, with his adorably cute best baseball friend Christian chasing around another of their friend and snapping his Under Armour boxer brief's covered ass with a towel. Making his way over to them, the Diaz boy mingled and laughed with a watchful eye. Lewie had to be in there _somewhere_.

What would happen, he wondered, if he was found with some eighteen-year-old naked boy?

A thought that was making Beast very nervous.

Beast opened his mouth, but a yelp escaped as Christian hit _him_ with the towel. "CHRISTIAN!"

"_Yessss _bubble butt?" Christian teased, having heard the girls cooing about his teammate's adorable bubble butt numerous times.

The tanned boy blushed and poked his tongue out at his best baseball friend, who grinned and returned to his fun. Allowing for Beast to continue his nervous hunt for where his twin brother was _butt _naked with an eighteen-year-old. Hoping that he could find them before one of his teammates did. Hopping around the locker room still dressed in his dirty uniform, Beast tried in vain to find his twin's hiding place. He had searched all over the room, avoiding the showers since the other boys would shove him inside and get his uniform wet. Concluding that they weren't somehow stuffed into a locker or their storage cabinet, the boy was forced to give up his search as other boys got a little suspicious about his worry and sweat.

Through a couple were wondering if the Diaz boy was doing a little _checking out_.

Christian proudly bent over to show off and tease his butt, not sure why he was enjoying Beast's eyes gluing to him so much. Shrugging it off, the blonde decided that if his best friend was wanting to _perv _then he should be a good bestie and allow his friend to check him out. He couldn't have himself replaced as Beast's best friend, to someone who was willing to _show _more.

Still peeking around, Beast smacked the little white boy butt. "Christian, cut it out! I don't wanna see your butt, it's so _small!_"

The blonde grinned cheekily and wiggled his bum towards his best friend.

"Oh, wanting to see the _other _side then?" Christian teased, his voice soft enough that only Beast could hear him properly.

If Beast hadn't have caught his tongue when he did, the boy would have blurted out 'yes'. Instead a little yelp escaped, filling the locker room to make those inside giggle. However, a blush came to his tan cheeks as the boy held back. He crossed his arms in defiance of their amusement, hating that everyone just heard him. Christian obviously noticed the frog in his throat and giggled. A giggle that had Beast wanting to say 'yes' even more so.

So Beast gave him a playful shove on the butt. "N-no way, weirdo! Don't you 'have a girlfriend'?"

Christian playfully smirked.

"Closest thing to a girlfriend, is you man… you're like a girlfriend on steroids without the fun bits!" Christian smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You are so gross!"

Shrugging, the blonde boy looked Beast up and down. "Because I like fun bits? Your butt's too flat to be fun, dude, but we could make it _work_…"

Aidan, who was still hidden inside the locker room and throbbing as the young boys spoke so plainly and the lust in their voices obvious to anyone but bratty young teenagers, chuckled quietly. Surprised that the cute blonde and Diaz boys weren't already going at it like rabbits. The twins and their big brother seemed so easy to get with, that really he wondered how the whole locker room hadn't shared Lewie and Beast's holes after every game.

Not that they would be allowed to touch them now.

Unless their new _owner _was paid to allow it, with Aidan willing to give a group discount since seeing the twins gangbanged by the Baseball Team would be hot. _Especially_ if he and Ethan could pound the team members into the lockers once they were doing with the twins.

His eyes were already on pounding that blonde boy's butt _hard _for flirting with _his _Beast. That boy's butt was going to stretch, with Aidan imagining he and Ethan double teaming him. He might even allow Beast to have a turn once finished.

He had a hand pinned over Lewie's mouth, feeling the small boy's fast breathing and the panic emanating off of him. They were both patiently waiting for the locker room to clear out so they could get down and dirty.

Using his hips, Aidan was grinding the tip of his thick cock against Lewie's small virgin hole. Every time he pressed against the rosebud, he felt the boy's whimper of pleasure and need. Half tempted to just ease it inside without warning since he had sound covered, Aidan groaned and grinded erratically. Eventually his cock slipped between the boy's cheeks and he could hotdog-fuck Lewie like a dog in heat. Their sounds of pleasure and lust seeped out, filling the showers.

Being the only one able to recognise that sound, Beast's ears pricked. Slowly his eyes travelled over to the shower entrance, he realised where the two were hiding.

"Um… s-so Coach said pizza party for winning! Too bad I can't go," Beast said, slapping his knee and feigning disappointment. "Darn, guess you guys have to go without me?"

Christian rolled his eyes.

The blonde wasn't an idiot and knew that his best friend was up to something, with the blonde wondering how everyone else was believing the whole knee slapping deal. Raising an eyebrow, Christian leaned in with a smirk.

"Okay, why ya trying to get rid of everyone?" Christian smirked. "Your _Uncle _is the coach remember? He won't go without you…"

"He knows I'm busy, dude."

Christian snorted, and whispered a response. "Man, we have been besties since we met… cut your _Ethan _and tell me what's really going on! Trying to sneak Kammy in here for a little wink wink nudge nudge?"

Rolling his eyes but knowing he could give in _just_ to his best friend, Beast leaned in close to his ear. A smirk touched his lips, "I got something _better_ than Kammy. But you can't see!"

"Oh come on! Like what?" Christian responded, the two keeping their close distance.

Wiggling his hips and humming to himself, Beast licked his lips. There was no way Christian was learning _anything_ after all the teasing and slapping his butt with a towel. Christian pouted at the act as he knew this was how Beast avoided questions to be cheeky. While cute, it was a rather annoying thing. Deciding to tease his best friend a little more, Christian added a guess, once again keeping his voice soft enough that only his best friend could hear..

"Ooooh, are you gonna have some _twinnie _private time? You _keep _whining about Lewie not wanting to relieve with you…" Christian teased, the blonde boy noticing that Lewie hadn't joined them in the locker room like normal.`

"Something _better!_" Beast's voice was a high pitch whisper. His little dick was hard thinking about Lewie and Aidan in the showers, picturing their naked bodies dripping wet as the older boy's cock slammed in and out. A little throb made his cock obvious, "Way better, Chris!"

"Better? Wait… does that mean… you actually…?" Christian began, eyes widening. He had thought that it had only been jokes between the pair and that his best friend hadn't really been interested in his twin. "Dude!"

He would by lying to say he wasn't jealous.

Beast _was _his.

He didn't even want to share his best friend _that way _even if it was with his twin brother. Unless he was there to enjoy the kink of getting a set of twins. The blonde having assumed that the Diaz twins would be up for anything in a situation like that, which had made it his constant fantasy once he began relieving himself and having 'naughty' dreams. Just imagining their small, tanned asses stacked up on top of each other had made _many_ loads shoot all over his slim chest.

Beast nodded along, licking his lips. "Mhmmm, guess what else!"

Christian's mouth ran a little dry as Beast revealed his secret.

"W-What?"

"I'm getting _BOTH!_" A little excited, the Diaz boy squealed. "Help me get the team out!"

Jealous and struggling to process what his best friend had just said, Christian simply nodded. Willing to do anything to help Beast even if it was to help someone else _get _inside of Beast.

Even when it should be him.

While it took them a few minutes of struggles and a lot more towel spanking, the two boys finally managed to clear out the under eighteen locker room and said a quick goodbye at the door. A few boys still walking down the hall made wolf whistles at the two, well aware of how badly those two wanted each other even if they didn't know it themselves. They ignored them all, with Beast and Christian giggling about what was to come. However, Christian's words were dripping with jealousy.

"You owe me for this…"

* * *

While Beast wondered what his best friend would ask for _payment, _Aidan was internally growling at the blonde boy trying to invade on _his _spot inside of Beast's ass. So fast as he could, the eighteen-year-old carried Lewie out from the showers, presenting his almost naked body to the youngest Diaz boy.

"About time you got rid of them, boy…" Aidan hissed. "I was beginning to think you were going to dump us for a piece of Blondie's ass…"

Beast giggled, staring at Aidan's body even with Lewie in the way. "Don't tempt me!"

His giggles turned into a blush when he was able to _hear _the hiss growing in volume.

His dark brown eyes roamed all over the older boy, from his broad chest to strong biceps being used to support his younger brother. He was still jealous of his and Ethan's muscular bodies but loved seeing them so often. It was perfect to jerk off to, or rather for Lewie to jerk them off to. Beast's eyes travelled down slowly, flicking up at the older boy's cocky smirk only for a moment. Drooling at the sight of Aidan's thick cock firmly placed between Lewie's butt, its flared mushroom head throbbing hard and drooling with a few drops of precum. A close up view at long last, following up and down Aidan's length. And while he _wanted_ to see Aidan's abs to drool over them too, Beast was happy to see his naked slightly older brother's ass, Lewie greedily sucking on Aidan's neck.

Lewie smirked a little as he leaned back from Aidan's neck. "If he did get with Chris… we could have some more _intense _fun!"

The hunky boy rolled his eyes and squeezed Lewie's ass. Feeling as the boy's legs tightened around his waist, Adian thrust against his hole once more. "I don't know, Beast looks like a bigger slut butt than you… Who _really_ wants me to pound their virgin little butts, huh boys?"

While Lewie would be the first to try screaming his 'ME!', the lust in Beast's eyes let the older teenager know full well who wanted his cock pounding him first.

Setting him down, Aidan cast a smirk.

Mistaking the action for the cock to be his prize, Beast quickly rushed to start stripping in his eagerness to start the fun. However, just as he threw his jersey to the floor a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped beast from removing his pants. He looked up in surprise to find Aidan growling softly. Instantly backing down, he allowed Aidan to silently kneel down and start fussing with his clothes. First, he knocked off the baseball cap to send it flying through the room. Now there was a little hair to grip. And as Beast adjusted his hair, Aidan's hands reached down to grab his shorts and tugged them down in one swift motion to leave the younger boy's cock hanging out in the open. Small and oh-so adorable, he reached out to grip the four-inch cock. Giving it a nice little squeeze to force a moan out of Beast, who shook with pleasure. He _loved_ hearing that little moan.

"This is mine, got it Beast?" Aidan smirked, squeezing the cock further.

As Beast released another moan from Aidan's words, Aidan's cock throbbed out a large drop of precum that dribbled all over the stone floor. Feeling the eyes on the back of his head, Aidan continued to stroke Beast's small cock and pleasure the youth. Knowing it was making Lewie jealous, the older boy planted a few small kisses on Beast's lean tan chest.

Lewie wasn't the _only _jealous boy. Having returned to try and catch a view, Christian found himself feeling cold as he listened to Beast _loving _the attention from someone other than him. As he began to wonder if Beast would even be _interested_, the blond walked away from the locker room, leaving his best friend to his fun.

"Y-yes Aidan…" A hand moved up the young boy's chest, with the eighteen-year-old's thumb slipping inside his undershirt. Peeling the tight tee up till just under his armpits, Aidan continued to kiss up the boy's body until closing his lips around Beast's small brown nipple. "O-oh man that feels _soooo _good!"

Beast looked like an adorable play thing standing there in his knee-length black socks, a pair of white cleats and with his black skin-tight tee peeled up above his nipples. Even though one of the chocolate brown nipples was in Aidan's mouth with a tongue swirling around the nub.

Aidan continued to tease the younger boys nip for a few moments before pulling back and smirking at the younger boy. With the older boy leaning into hiss in Beast's ear. "Still think that _blondie _would be better than me?"

At a loss for words, the younger boy squirmed around and tried reaching for Aidan's seven-inches. His nimble fingers getting slapped away quickly.

"Don't touch, not yet. Lewie come here and be a good boy," Aidan roughly spun Beast around and bent his small body over a bench, presenting his round bubble butt and licking his lips. Damn, he thought to himself looking over the smooth mounds, it looked better than Ethan's firm ass ever had. The idea came to mind of having all three Diaz stacked up, sending a shiver of pleasure through his whole body. With one hand caressing Beast's ass, Aidan let Lewie come closer. "You're going to prep your brother for me, then you're going to watch me fuck him. Got it, boy? Or are you another Beast, planning on _dumping _our fun for some cute blonde?"

"No cute blondes, I promise!" He responded giggling, while moving closer to his twin brother.

Lewie internally smirking, since Aidan hadn't said anything about cute brunettes. He wasn't ready to reveal his brunette, to his family and Aidan yet. Though he knew that he couldn't hide him for much longer.

Kneeling behind Beast, Lewie spread his twin's cheeks apart and expertly ran his tongue along the crack. Slowly licking Beast's tiny tanned ass and perfect brown hole, flicking it with his tongue. The older of the twins happily getting to work rimming Beast's cute ass, lapping away and enjoying the taste of the tanned boy.

They had done this a hundred times before after watching the older boys work out, prepping each other for a boyish fuck that never lasted long. Lewie's talented tongue worked deep into the crack forcing cute moans from his twin. He simply smirked and pressed the tip against the hole before shoving it inside, Lewie's tongue being swallowed up by the tight ring. Pistoning his tongue in and out of the tighter boy as Aidan watched, Lewie able to see in the corner of his eye Aidan pumping his thick length.

How on Earth that was ever going to fit inside of Beast, he didn't know.

Lewie wanted to keep going, make sure Beast was beyond ready to take Aidan's monster but a hand suddenly pulled him away.

"That's enough. I wanna hear him scream a little on his first time," Aidan smugly grinned, slapping his cock to Lewie's cheek. "Unless I can get that blowie now?"

Lewie smirked a little. "Make him scream!"

The response was a chuckle from Aidan, with the boy shaking his head in amusement. "Kinky little shit, wanting to make your twin _scream_… but as YOU wish Lewie…"

Beast didn't even attempt to get up, instead reaching back to spread his cheeks open. Moaning when the fat tip of Aidan's slapped against his little ass. He wasn't made to wait as an all too eager Aidan pushed the tip against his entrance and forced it inside. A thickness Beast had never tried sliding into him was enough to make the boy whimper. It only became worse when Aidan slowly fed more into his tightness, feeling the thick shaft stretching him wide open.

Unable to take it as the older boy tried to bottom out in one thrust, Beast let out an ear splitting scream. Luckily it was swallowed by Lewie, capturing his brother's lips in a kiss.

"Oh, I thought you wanted to hear him _scream, _Lewie…" Aidan smirked. "Maybe even make him scream _loud _enough for blondie to hear and come running for an ass pounding of his own…"

Lewie blushed but continued to make out with his twin.

Rolling his eyes, the older boy pulled his cock most of the way out. Leaving the tip inside, he mustered all the strength an eighteen-year-old hunk could and put all his weight into a powerful thrust. Slamming his cock into Beast's now _broken_ ass, making the boy feel like someone had just punched him in the gut. All the wind was knocked from his chest, but as soon as he got a slight gulp of air it was knocked again. Aidan pulled back and rammed in again. Then again. Harder and harder with each thrust making sure a puny kiss did nothing to stop the screams.

"Since you wanted to make him _scream_…" Aidan smirked at the older twin as his fingers dug into Beast's tan hips, pulling him back to meet his cock. Sucker punching the boy's guts with his _thick_ seven-inch cock, splitting the boy in two.

Lewie watched in fear and awe as the fucking intensified right off the bat. Aidan's muscles were flexing with effort as he tried to make each thrust harder. He stared at the lengthy monstrous shaft as it pulled out, the glistening length throbbing violently and surely pumping Beast full of precum. In that moment he felt so jealous of Beast that he wanted him to take two of those at once, though that just made him more jealous as _he_ wanted that too.

Beast couldn't speak. Only cry out gasping and screaming as his body was forced to take a relentless fucking.

"Fucking hell, he takes it better than Ethan!" Aidan roared, sweat dripping from his stunning body. His six-pack showing off as he hammered Beast. Feet dug into the tile floor and pulling the younger boy's ass a little ways off the bench to plow him deeper. "You like this, Lewie? Like seeing your twin take a huge dick?"

Lewie nodded, unable to respond verbally to busy watching intensely as his cock throbbed and begged for attention from its owner as the hottest sight since _his _brunette had posed in all of his new underwear, happened in front of him.

"Answer me, boy!" Aidan growled.

Gulping, Lewie responded. "Y-Yes… I love watching you fucking Beast with your _big _cock!"

With a smug expression, the older boy pulled his cock out and let Beast drop. A strand of precum running between his tip and Beast's hole. The younger boy lay there twitching after having his brains fucked out, his legs gone numb. The boy somewhat glad that his team wasn't hear to see him fucked to the point he could barely move.

"Bet you want it, too…" He said, stepping over the bench and towards Lewie. He loved watching the cute curly-haired boy take a wary step back. "Don'cha? _You_ are a slut and want my dick."

"I-I…" Lewie stuttered.

"Admit it, _slut_… you wish it was your little ass that I was destroying…" Aidan smirked, being a little harsher than he was going for. "Come on, admit it."

Lewie's back was pressed up against the wall, the coolness sending a chill down his spine. Aidan was inches from his face, able to feel the boy's warm breath against his lips. Letting out a tiny, sheepish. "_Yes!_"

"What do you think Beast, want to get revenge by watching me _destroy _Lewie's baby butt?" Aidan questioned smugly.

Weakly from his bench, cum dripping from his own little cocklet, Beast mumbled. "Yeeeeah…"

Aidan grinned. "You heard him Lewie, in position…"

"Do-don't you want to take me like this?" Lewie turned slowly, showing off his firm little butt as his front pressed against the wall.

"Don't talk back to me Lewie, I said get into position."

The response coming in the form of a hissed out growl. Wincing slightly, the curly-haired boy ran over to the bench and bent over it beside Beast. He lay the opposite way with his head near his twins butt, letting Aidan to see Beast's glazed over expression of pure lust and Lewie's sweet latino ass sticking out ready for the taking. The little brown hole buried between the soft mounds winked at Aidan and he could tell it had been used before; not by anything huge but used. He knew he should have fucked it earlier in the shower, the tip of his seven-inch cock had been right against it.

He wasn't going to stop himself now.

With a smirk on his face and a deep thrust, Aidan claimed the other Diaz twin.

Lewie, the top of the Diaz twins, felt like his unprepared ass was on fire. The tight hole torn open by Aidan's monster, with Lewie screaming out loud feeling it fill him. "A-AIDAN!"

With his balls slapping against the young boy's ass after his deep thrust, Aidan snapped a hand over his mouth. Sliding one finger into Lewie's mouth and pumping in and out of him while resting his cock deep inside, allowing Lewie to adjust to having something oh that size invading his body. Beast felt his body pumping up with a second wind as he watched his twin brother's ass getting the pounding that he had just been getting.

Aidan noticed and smirked. "Fill your brother's mouth, Beast."

"Yessir!" Beast said with a giggle, shakily getting to his feet and putting his cock to Lewie's lips.

Glad to feel that Aidan wasn't instantly pounding him without mercy, Lewie parted his lips and allowed Beast's cute cock to enter his mouth. The first time he had ever sucked on it without Beast sucking his in return. Bobbing up and down on the length, Lewie felt Aidan feeling him up and brushing against his small nipples. The older boy grinding his hips so the young boy felt the cock moving around inside as he sucked Beast's cock.

"So," Growling and pulling his dick back slowly, Aidan gave Lewie's nipples a pinch. "You won't suck _MY_ dick, but you'll suck his? So naughty."

Beast giggled at Lewie getting in trouble. "Lewie _loves _sucking on my cock…"

Aidan licked the younger boy's cheek, the tip of his dick throbbing in Lewie. Just a few moments passed before he deeply pounded into the cute glasses-clad boy, forcing him to feel a thick seven-inch cock and a heavy sack of balls slap against him. Around the small cock, Lewie shouted. "FUCK!"

Something that had Aidan smirking.

"Don't worry Diaz, you will be fucked… _hard_."


End file.
